PRussian Roulette
by Thanquol
Summary: Ante la mala situación al otro lado del Muro de Acero Prusia y los países satélites de la URSS planean separarse.


**Autor:** Thanquol.  
**Fandom: **Hetalia Axis Powers  
**Disclaimer:** Personajes a Hidekaz Himaruya. Basado en la canción Russian Roulette (Ruleta Rusa) de Rihanna, todos los derechos para ella y su productora.

**Advertencias:** Menciones de Rusia/Prusia.  
**Notas: **Es mi primer fic, espero que os guste. Sé que la historia no va acorde con lo que realmente pasó. Pero lo he decidido modificar para que quede bien en la idea que tenía pensada para el fic. Para mi asombrosa hermana por su cumpleaños. ^^

El sol se alzaba lentamente en el horizonte. Era una fría mañana cerrada al hielo invernal. Apoyado en la barandilla del balcón, cerré mi diario y suspiré. Los recuerdos muchas veces son dolorosos.

─¿Gilbert? –escuché la preocupada voz de Ludwig.

─¿Qué pasa, Oeste? –me obligué a contestarle forzando una sonrisa-. ¿Has venido para disfrutar de mi asombrosa compañía?

─Para empezar, no he venido yo; esta es mi casa –contestó frunciendo el ceño-. Pasa adentro o te congelarás. Está la calefacción encendida.

─El frío no afecta a los hombres tan geniales como yo –contesté manteniendo la sonrisa.

─Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas -dijo mi hermano cerrando la puerta.

Calefacción. Era algo tan habitual ahora… Cuando vivía con ese bastardo comunista no teníamos, claro que podría haberla tenido si hubiese querido, porque nadie puede negarme nada. Ese cerdo soviético me hacía vivir en la más absoluta pobreza, ¡a mí, al asombroso yo! ¡Al que antaño fuese el gran Reino de Prusia!

Esbocé una amarga sonrisa al rememorar aquel invierno.

Recuerdo ese día como si hubiera sido ayer, ya que mi memoria es increíble.

_Berlín, noviembre de 1989._

Hacía frío, aunque no era una novedad. Siempre hacía frío. Paseando por las calles de Berlín me amargaba ver la situación de mis compatriotas alemanes. Casas en mal estado, gente pordiosera, desalojada, sin apenas un mendrugo de pan que llevarse a la boca. Todo el dinero que recaudábamos era para ese perro faldero de Stalin. ¿Y qué hacía él? En vez de gastárselo en mejorar la calidad de vida de mi grandiosa persona, lo utilizaba para su carrera armamentística contra el gafotas yankee.

Y para colmo, me envía una carta de su asqueroso puño y letra ordenándome que me presente en Moscú. Ordenarme… ¿Quién se cree que es?

Tomé el primer tren que salía hacia Moscú. Era un viaje interminable. Poco a poco durante el recorrido perdí la cuenta de todas las estaciones que habíamos pasado (porque no me interesaba saberlas). Lentamente mi vagón se fue llenando de personas. Reconocí algunas de ellas.

Sentado en una esquinita estaba sentado el pequeño Letonia vestido de gala con su traje rojo; me di cuenta de que estaba asustado. Junto a él, Lituania intentaba calmarlo mientras Estonia los miraba preocupado. Frente a mí, Ucrania intentaba conversar con Bielorrusia, la cual no dejó de mirar por la ventana ni un momento.

Miré mi propio banco. Esbocé una sonrisa. Estaba vacío.

Qué bueno es estar solo.

─¿Qué querrá ese estúpido? –dije en voz alta.

Se hizo el silencio.

Cinco pares de ojos me miraban fijamente. Tres de ellos con terror, uno con pena y el otro con odio.

Bielorrusia había dejado de mirar por la ventana y en lugar de ello, no apartaba la vista de mis rojizos ojos.

─¿Qué has dicho? –me dijo fríamente, aunque noté su ira contenida.

─He preguntado que si alguno de vosotros sabe para qué nos llama ese tirano.

Vi cómo se le hinchaba una vena en la frente a Bielorrusia y abría la boca para replicarme.

─No deberías hablar así del señor Rusia –dijo Letonia aterrorizado, anticipándose a Bielorrusia.

─¿Por qué no? –contesté recostándome en el banco con gesto arrogante-. A las cosas hay que nombrarlas por lo que son.

De nuevo cambiaron las miradas. Qué le voy a hacer, mis palabras provocan ese efecto en los demás.

Bielorrusia parecía más enfadada si cabía y Ucrania comenzó a llorar. Hasta ahí todo normal. Lo que no me esperaba era que Estonia, Letonia y Lituania sustituyeran su acobardada mirada por una llena de esperanza al oír mi declaración.

─_Jamás_ vuelvas a hablar así de mi hermano –me replicó iracunda Natasha mientras abrazaba a Katyusha.

─No pienso desperdiciar mi glorioso tiempo con los fanáticos seguidores de ese comunista –dije levantándome antes de salir del vagón.

Me dirigí al vagón-cafetería y pedí una pinta. ¿Qué les pasaba a todos esos estúpidos? No es que me importase, porque no hay nadie más importante para mí que yo. Pero no me cabía en la cabeza. ¿Cómo pueden seguirle? Si al menos fuese un glorioso líder como lo fue el viejo Fritz lo entendería. Pero… ¿A _él_?

La puerta se abrió y vi que Lituania me buscaba con la mirada. Normal, ¿a quién más podría buscar? Se acercó a mí.

─Gilbert, ¿tienes un momento?

─Claro, siéntate. El tiempo me pertenece.

─Lo que has dicho antes… Es… Interesante.

─¿Interesante?

─Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué lo has dicho.

Le miré extrañado. ¿Realmente no se daban cuenta de las cosas?

─¿A dónde quieres llegar? –pregunté sin mucho interés.

─¿Puedo confiar en ti?

─¡Claro! ¿Quién no puede confiar en mí?

─Verás… La situación en mi país es prácticamente crítica. La miseria abunda en nuestras calles. Apenas nos llega el dinero para comer y tenemos que mantener los impuestos al Gobierno Central. No podemos seguir como si no ocurriese nada.

Vaya, al fin alguien que piensa como yo. O mejor dicho: que piensa. Porque pensar como yo es imposible.

─Lo he estado hablando con Estonia y Letonia –prosiguió-. A ellos les pasa lo mismo. ¿Es igual en tu tierra?

─Sí, lo es.

─Lo que queríamos saber es… Si propusiésemos la disolución de la URSS, ¿tú nos apoyarías?

No me lo podía creer. Si no fuese tan asombroso, estaría impresionado de que los tres pequeños esbirros se rebelasen contra su amo.

─Ya veremos –contesté haciéndome el interesante.

El tren llegó a la capital rusa y nos dirigimos al Kremlin. La modesta choza de nuestro líder. Apréciese que lo de modesta era irónico, lo digo para los que no son tan cultos como yo. La ostentosidad del Kremlin era tal que hasta el botones tenía mejores ropas que mi mejor mayordomo. Nos acompañaron a nuestras habitaciones y nos dieron tiempo para prepararnos antes de la reunión.

Analicé rápidamente la situación. Me encontraba en Moscú, la ciudad más fría y alejada del lugar en donde querría estar. Estaba encerrado en una lujosa habitación que valía más que mi mansión entera. Estaba rodeado de esclavos del hombre al que yo más odiaba, a excepción de Austria. Cuánto odio a Austria. Pero a Rusia más. ¿O no? No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo.

Oí que llamaban a la puerta mientras hacía una lista de pros y contras por las que odiaba a Austria y a Rusia que se titulaba "Lista de enemigos del asombroso yo". Perezosamente fui hacia la puerta y la abrí.

Ahí estaba él.

─¿Qué tal el viaje… pequeño? –dijo torciendo sus facciones en una sonrisa.

Sin esperar a que contestase, me apartó de la puerta y entró.

─¿Qué quieres? –gruñí cerrando la puerta.

─Oh, no seas tan frío conmigo –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama-. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Más o menos, desde…

─Desde que invadiste Alemania y me apartaste de mi hermano –acabé por él.

No pude verlo, ya que la bufanda tapaba la mitad de su cara, pero sabía que ahí había una sonrisa triunfante.

─Sí, algo así.

Vi cómo estiraba su pierna izquierda en dirección hacia mí. Le miré a los ojos sin entender.

─Qué.

─Me aprietan las botas –dijo sonriendo-. Quítamelas.

─Llama a alguno de tus sirvientes –dije molesto.

─¿Para qué? Ya tengo uno aquí –contestó sin perder su sonrisa.

Ahí estaba en lo cierto. El asombroso yo era un sirviente.

Con fastidio me arrodillé frente a mi opresor y le descalcé. Él suspiró, aliviado. Sin mediar más palabra me agarró la pechera de la chaqueta y me tiró sobre la cama.

─¿¡Qué te crees que estás haciendo!?

Sin contestarme, me ató su bufanda sobre los labios y me puso la mano en el pecho para mantenerme acostado en la cama.

─Contigo, pequeño, hago lo que quiero, como quiero, y cuando quiero.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando sus manos empezaron a desabrochar mi casaca.

─¡Apártate! –grité empujándole-. ¡Nadie manda sobre el asombroso yo!

Él se echó a reír. Una risa maniática, maligna. Me estremecí.

─Como ya te he dicho, _pequeño_, tomo lo que quiero cuando quiero.

Descargó un puñetazo sobre mí y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté estaba solo. Mi mejilla izquierda me dolía y tenía sabor a sangre en la boca. Me levanté para acercarme al espejo, y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Era igual que aquella vez hacía tantos años cuando me separó de Ludwig. Abatido y en silencio, lloré.

Era su perro.

Frustrado, golpeé con ambos puños sobre la coqueta. Se acabó. Nadie humillaba dos veces al glorioso líder de la Alemania del Este. Furioso, me vestí para asistir a la reunión.

Un mayordomo me guió hasta la sala de audiencias. Ahí sentados en una gran mesa estaban los bálticos y las hermanas del adicto al vodka. Me senté en la silla que cuidadosamente habían guardado para mí enfrente de la cabecera donde se sentaría él.

Si Bielorrusia pudiese matar con la mirada, de sus azulados ojos habrían salido rayos y me habrían carbonizado. Era la más fanática entre las fanáticas.

─No te entiendo, Natasha. Tu país es uno de los más pobres del sistema. ¿Por qué sigues tan fiel las órdenes de… tu hermano?

Ni se dignó a contestarme. Imagino que mi presencia le intimidaría.

¿Dónde estaba ese narigón? ¿Cómo podía hacerme perder el tiempo, cuando era él el que me había reclamado? Además, era su mansión, era imposible que llegase tarde.

Al cabo de una hora apareció, vestido con un abrigo largo negro que contrastaba con su bufanda y guantes blancos y hacía juego con su gorra. De su pecho pendían innumerables condecoraciones.

Se sentó frente a mí, a la cabecera de la mesa.

─Bien, camaradas, es un honor tenerles a todos en mi presencia –dijo alegremente-. Lamento haberles hecho esperar, pero mis asuntos de anoche eran de gran importancia y estuve hasta tarde rellenando… _formularios_.

Su mirada estaba fija en mí. Yo le odiaba. Ya no me quedaban dudas. Le odiaba más que a Austria.

─Les he llamado a todos –comentó abarcando con su fusta a todos los presentes- para comunicarles lo siguiente: los impuestos se doblarán. La Guerra Fría contra los Estados de Unidos de América y los países capitalistas cada vez se encruenta más, así que necesitamos más fondos. Por supuesto, esos fondos deben de salir… de ustedes.

Un grito ahogado inundó la sala. Era palpable la tensión en los rostros de todos los implicados. Ninguno de nosotros podía hacer frente a esa demanda sin condenar a su pueblo a morir de hambre.

─¿¡Doblar los impuestos!? –grité golpeando la mesa y levantándome-. ¡Es inconcebible, mi pueblo morirá de hambre!

─Ese es tu problema, Este. No el de nuestro gobierno. Acatarás las órdenes.

Temblé de pánico ante su expresión. Su voz era fría, calculadora y autoritaria; pero en ningún momento perdió su aparente cálida sonrisa.

─No puedo hacerlo, ¡no _quiero_ hacerlo!

Miré a Raivis, Toris y Eduard. Ellos asintieron, dándome ánimos. Me envalentoné y le miré a los ojos.

─No seguiré siendo tu esclavo, Braginsky. No harás conmigo lo que quieras, ni cuando quieras. Pienso derribar el Muro y volver junto a Ludwig. Recuerda el nombre de quien te hará caer: ¡Gilbert Weillschmidt!

─¡Nosotros nos unimos a la protesta! –declaró Lituania al tiempo que él y sus dos compañeros se levantaban-. Pedimos la libertad para nuestros países.

El ruso nos miró uno a uno a los ojos lentamente. Por turnos nos estremecimos ante su fría malevolencia.

─Así que… mis camaradas planean abandonarme –dijo mientras doblaba la fusta con ambas manos y mantenía su gélida sonrisa-. Saben de sobra que no voy a permitir que se amotinen. Me pertenecen. Todos y cada uno de ustedes.

─¡Sólo porque tú nos obligaste a servirte, no porque nosotros quisiéramos! –exclamé señalándole acusadoramente.

De nuevo recorrió la sala con su maliciosa mirada. Sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

─Bien… Si tanto desean abandonarme, les propongo un juego.

Sacó una pistola de su cinto, descargó cinco balas del tambor del arma, y la dejó frente a él sobre la mesa.

─Aquí en Rusia tenemos un juego. En este juego se declara quién tiene, y quién no tiene la razón. Es muy simple. Los dos jugadores apuntan el arma hacia su propia cabeza y aprietan el gatillo. Aquel de los dos que sobreviva, tendrá la razón.

Le miré con incredulidad.

Estaba loco.

─Haremos solamente una ronda, puesto que sería injusto, ya que ustedes son cuatro y yo sólo uno. Elegirán a su representante y se enfrentará a mí. Si yo gano, cuadruplicaré los impuestos. Si ustedes ganan, no tendrán señor al que servir. ¿Quién de ustedes será mi rival?

Tragué saliva. Era mi oportunidad de devolverle todas y cada una de las cosas que me había hecho. Pero claro, también cabía la posibilidad de que yo acabase muerto. Entonces escuché la voz del viejo Fritz en mi cabeza.

_Mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas._

─Yo jugaré contigo, Braginsky –contesté.

Se levantó, recogió la pistola y me señaló con la fusta.

─Sígueme.

Salió de la sala y yo detrás de él. Torció por un pasillo de la derecha y al salir del ángulo de visión de la puerta, me empujó contra la pared y descargó su fusta contra mí.

─¿Qué te propones? –dijo de forma casi infantil, mientras recorría la herida con su índice, manchando su guante blanco de mi sangre-. ¿Es que quieres hacerme enfadar, malenkaya?

Aparté la mirada. No podía sostenerla.

─No. Sólo quiero hacer lo correcto –contesté.

Y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, me arrebató un apasionado y furioso beso. Cuando sació su malvada perversión, lamió mi herida y me dijo sonriendo:

─Echaré de menos tu sabor, Gilbert.

Noté que mi corazón se aceleró. Era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre. En ese momento estuve a punto de echarme atrás. Una parte de mí no se quería separar de él, pero yo soy demasiado orgulloso como para olvidar el pasado, mi glorioso pasado prusiano que él se atrevió a pisotear.

Entramos en una pequeña sala blanca con una mesa redonda y dos sillas. Parecía que estaba preparada para nuestro pequeño juego, lo que me hizo suponer que se realizaba con bastante frecuencia.

Se sentó en una silla, y amablemente me señaló la que estaba delante suya.

─¿Quién empieza? –pregunté mientras tomaba asiento.

Sin mediar palabra y sin que su sonrisa flaqueara, tomó la pìstola, apuntó a su cabeza y apretó el gatillo.

Nada ocurrió. Una de seis.

─Tu turno ─dijo tendiéndome el arma.

No había tiempo para pensar, era la hora. No podía acobardarme, pero mis manos no querían obedecerme y coger el arma.

─Cierra los ojos –me aconsejó como lo haría un niño-, a veces funciona.

Respiré hondo y apreté el gatillo. Dos de seis.

Tomó la pistola de la mesa, se la metió en la boca de forma provocativa y apretó el gatillo. Tres de seis.

Volví a coger el arma. Mi mano temblaba y empecé a sudar de nerviosismo.

─Calma, pequeño. Has decidido jugar, así que juega hasta el final.

_¿Pequeño?_ ¿Qué había pasado? Volvía a actuar como el déspota que era.

Apreté el gatillo, furioso. Cuatro de seis.

Casi con prisa, tomó la pistola y, apuntándose al corazón, disparó. Cinco de seis.

Podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón acelerándose más y más. Entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas terribles.

La primera era que si él estaba aquí, significaba que nunca antes había perdido. La segunda, que era el último disparo.

Estaba aterrado, pero no me podía rendir. Había llegado hasta ahí y ya no podía retroceder. Bajo la supervisión del tirano, cogí el arma, la posé sobre mi sien y tomé aire.

─Hasta siempre, Prusia –dijo con hipocresía.

─Es cierto. Soy Prusia. Soy Gilbert Weillschmidt. El hombre que te prometió que perderías.

Apunté hacia su cabeza, y disparé.

_Berlín, época actual._

─El frío no afecta a los hombres tan geniales como yo –contesté manteniendo la sonrisa.

─Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas -dijo mi hermano cerrando la puerta.

Suspiré de nuevo. Ahora mi vida era tan distinta… Una parte de mí seguía echando de menos ser parte de aquel canalla soviético. Pero es la vida que he elegido.

La vida de Gilbert Weillschmidt.


End file.
